


We Belong Together

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Star and Marco deal with the aftermath of their dimensions getting cleaved together.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> This is a week later than I wanted but I needed to end this series on a great piece. I loved the series finale I just wished it was longer. I wanted them to kiss so bad at the end though, what a let down that was but it's okay because it was action packed and tugged on my heartstrings several times. I will admit I teared up on certain parts.
> 
> Spoiler warning if yall haven't seen the series finale Cleaved.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the amazing creator Daron Nefcy.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Marco and Star couldn't believe their eyes. They were really right in front of each other. Marco was hesitant to touch her.

"Is—is this real?"

Star's watery tone squeezed his heart.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, Star...I think it is."

Star raised her hand slowly, she stopped when it almost reached him. Marco mirrored her hand. Each inched forward enough to interlock them together. Both not noticing the deep relieving breath they released together.

As soon as they could establish contact, Star let out a little whimper before launching herself at him for a hug of a lifetime. Her arms looped tightly around his neck and fisted the fabric of his red hoodie. Marco held fast to her midsection, holding her close to him. He used her momentum to spin them around a couple of times.

Marco can feel loose tears soaking into his hoodie. He himself let a few leak out in happiness.

"We did it." She sobbed, "We defeated the forces of evil."

Marco unlatched himself slightly from her. "As long as we're together we can do anything."

He tilted his head down to finally capture her lips in an oh so sweet kiss.

They broke apart panting. Marco hissed in pain.

She lifted his chin up with her thumb.

"What? What is it?"

Marco shook his head. "It's nothing when I was fighting Tom the unicorn impaled me."

"You were impaled?!" She hurriedly lifted up his hoodie and shirt.

"See it's gone probably because we destroyed the magic."

"We should have Eclipsa check it out since she knows a lot more about dark magic and junk."

Their little bubble burst when they scanned around.

"Wow..." Marco breathed out and slowly spun around.

"Did we create this?" Star asked.

She grabbed his hands to spin faster. "We made a love child Marco!" Star laughed.

He blushed at the context of that sentence.

"Uh...can we not call this new dimension that?"

Star slowed down their momentum but didn't release his hands.

"Why not?"

Marco raised both his eyebrows.

She blushed. "Oh...oh!"

Marco resisted the urge to pull his hood up out of embarrassment.

"Let's go find your mom and Eclipsa."

Star nodded, "Let me summon Clou—oh right..."

"Its fine Star we can just walk."

She bit her lip in thought before following Marco back where she came from.

"Star! There you are, I was worried about you." Moon gathered her daughter in for a hug.

"There was this big explosion and I immediately thought you where involved." Moon continued to ramble only to be speechless when she spotted Marco coming out of the cornfield.

"Marco Diaz?"

He gave her an easy smile. "Hey, Queen Moon."

He was caught off guard however when Moon pulled him in also for a hug.

"It's just Moon now my dear boy, the time for monarchs has ended along with magic."

She cleared her throat, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you Marco but how are you here?"

"Um...in case you haven't noticed mom but Mewni and Earth kind of became one dimension."

Moon looked around for the first time, spotting mundane things like school buses and stores only humans where dodging monsters.

"Huh, well I'll be.."

"I think it's better to explain to the rest," Marco suggested.

Moon nodded, "Quite right Marco, everyone is in the castle."

The others were in the makeshift med bay regaling in their own experiences when Mina attacked.

"—and then I snap out of it by this awful tasting pudding—Starship!" Tom quickly sat up along with River, Ponyhead, and Eclipsa's family.

He hugged his friend. "What happened with the portal?"

Before Star could answer any questions Marco strolled in followed by Moon.

"Marco!"

Tom had never been so relieved to see his best guy friend.

"Tom!"

The two freaked out. There was no way the other could hear what they were saying with them rambling over each other. Their conversation died down when they hugged tightly.

Star tried her best to hold in her giggles. When Marco and Tom opened their eyes they realized how uncool their reunion was. They hastily broke apart and cleared their throats before going in for a handshake.

"Uh, nice to see you, dude."

"Yeah, yeah same here buddy."

Ponyhead floated over to her bestie. "Okay then, moving on! I'm happy that you and Earth Turd are together."

"Indeed, you tow are quite cute together but how are you here Marco? I thought you went back to Earth." Eclipsa questioned while rocking her baby.

Marco sat down between Tom and Star.

"I guess this is where we can say that I think Star and I merged our dimensions together."

Eclipsa giggled, "With what? Love?"

Ponyhead laughed obnoxiously loud. "W—w—w—wa—wait—wait, you're telling me that this new dimension is yall's love child?"

Tom burst out laughing as Marco pulled his hood over his head.

"We aren't calling it that."

Tom held his stomach, "Oh man! That's kind of gross if you think about it."

"Well, this new dimension is going to need a name. Don't you think Moonpie?"

Moon agreed, "I agree and since Star and Marco seem to be the ones to create said dimension—"Love child!" "We aren't calling it that!"—they should be the ones to name it."

"How about Earthni?" Star decided.

Others muttered their agreement.

"Now that's done, I suggest we all get some rest, we all had a hectic day," Eclipsa ordered.

Star grabbed Marco's hand to haul them back to their rooms in Monster Castle. Marco stretched his aching muscles once the door closed to give them privacy.

"What a day."

Star swung her legs back and forth on the bed seemingly lost in thought.

"Star?"

"Hello, Star? What's up?"

Marco waved a hand in her face to gain her attention.

"Huh? What?"

He hunched down to see her face better.

"Are you okay? You spaced out on me."

Star's voice rose to make her blush worse.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, great! Actually."

Marco snorted, "Really Star? I'm your best friend and boyfriend for a reason. I can tell when somethings bothering you."

Star remained quiet, that's how he knew he hit the nail on the head.

"What? Is it this new dimension? Pony and Tom were probably just kidding about naming it Starco's love child...at least I hope they are."

Star shook her head. "It's not that Marco, it's just..."

He laced both their hands together to rest on her knees. "What?"

"I spent a year trying to get mewmans and monsters to get along and now I have to introduce everyone to Earth culture. I feel like everything I did was for nothing."

"Hey, you know that's not true."

Star huffed and fell back with a thump on her bed.

Marco sighed. "Us humans can adapt pretty quickly and with you bringing mewmans and monsters together, we should be relatively okay."

"It's so hard now."

Marco settled himself on the bed to lay down beside her.

"Why is it hard now?"

"I don't have my magic, no more butterfly form, no more dimension hopping, no more coll spells to make life easy and fun—"

"Let me stop you there Star, no one has magic anymore just not you and yeah it's going to take some getting used to but that doesn't change who you are."

Star turned her head to the side to face him. "Then who am I, Marco?"

He too turned to lock gazes. "You're Star Butterfly the coolest girl I know with or without magic."

She smiled, "And you are Marco Diaz the best boyfriend and best friend in the entire universe."

Marco chuckled, "I don't know if I would take it that far Star."

She reached over to trace his jawline. "I've been all over Diaz and so have you so trust me when I say you are the best in the universe."

"Yeah, okay."

Time skipped a beat.

"We did go everywhere didn't we?"

Star nodded, "I'm sorry we can't do that anymore."

Marco held the hand that was on his face.

"I don't need to go dimension hopping when I have everything I want in the universe right here and yes, things are still going to get a little weird and a little wild but isn't this a whole new adventure in itself?"

A blinding smile made Marco laugh. Star shifted her other hand to grab the back of his neck to drag him on top of her. Both of their laughter never ceased even when they mutually came together to share another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will ever write another SVTFOE one-shot after the finale. This was a great show with so much growth and I'm proud that I was there from the beginning to the end.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading my one-shots.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
